Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart
Conflicts of the Heart is the seventy-ninth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis The revolt on Eraklyon has come to an end, and Sky and Brandon finally return. At Red Fountain, all their classmates and Codatorta joyful welcome them home. Codatorta mentions that everyone wants to hear all that has happened and Brandon says they will spare no details. At Alfea, Stella's excitement is off the roof since she heard that Brandon and Sky are back. She tells Bloom immediately who is surprised since they were planned to return home a week later. However, she is just as excited and Stella decides to throw a party in celebration of their return. She invites everyone and chose a theme where everyone makes the silliest hats. Nighttime, Bloom and Sky are conversing. When it is time turn in for the night, Bloom reminds Sky to make the silliest hat for the party. But Sky, is rather, apathetic about it but eventually obliges. The two hang up, and Bloom reaches for the letter Sky had written her, she reads it with her heart filled with love. The next day, classes are in session, but the Winx are too focused on the party that Stella ends up getting in trouble with DuFour, who orders her to come up to the class and define reverse transmutation. As Stella walks up there, she whispers to Bloom for help. Bloom uses a spell she had just learned which manifests a textbook in front of the reader. Unfortunately, DuFour caught the act, considering she did the same thing before which never worked, and scolds both Bloom and Stella. Class has ended and Stella complains that DuFour had given her two detentions, only for Bloom to say that the punishment is not heavy. Bloom herself, only got a lecture. But, the irate mood easily dissipates because they get back to planning the party. In the Winx's dorm, Musa gives Bloom the finished lists of music for the party and quickly heads out. Flora explains to Bloom that Musa has gotten a job in order to pay for the expenses of her rehearsal hall. Musa now works as a DJ for a couple of nights per week. Bloom praises Musa's hard work and then both of them proceed to the library. At the Disco Dance, Musa enters and gives the band new CDs. Everyone greets her, and even Lukas but Musa... somewhat ignores him. As Musa prepares to start working, fans of Lukas rush in the place and asks for his autograph. They praise him for his wonderful music, to which he is happy to hear. But, the band needs to start rehearsing so, Lukas politely asks the fans to leave, in which they understandable oblige. They rehearse the new song and as Lukas tries to praise Musa and ask her what she did, Musa finds an excuse (to use the bathroom) to leave. The disco place is having a blast, and so many people are enjoying their time. Musa is at the bar enjoying a drink when Lukas comes to speak with her once more. He hopes that she will continue to help him and his band which Musa says that she will. However, she explains that school is keeping her busy and she does not always have the time. Lukas understands and also outwardly says she probably also has a boyfriend. Musa immediately denies it but is starting to feeling uncomfortable and excuses herself for the night. She returns to Alfea, and goes to sleep but remains troubled about what she should do about her feelings. The day of the party has arrived, and the Winx are all excited. They head inside, and Stella and Bloom finally see their beloved. They embrace each other but it is clear that Brandon and Sky are not enjoying this party at all. However, their girlfriends are oblviious to this fact. Sky makes it clear that he wishes he could spend time alone with Bloom but Bloom says that he should enjoy himself, as all the hard work done by Stella would go to waste. Timmy then notice three guests entering the party: Diaspro, Kmer and Ulkar. The three were there supporting Sky during the war and Sky could not be happier to see them. Sky introduces Kmer and Ulkar to Bloom. Diaspro jokes that during the war, she was in the way and was forgotten easily. Sky assures her that she was valuable member of the team. Sky invites them to have a seat so that they could catch up. Bloom however, makes it clear that she is extremely irritated (mainly due to Diaspro's sudden appearance) and wanted alone time with Sky. Sky reasons that they were there for him and courtesy is a necessity towards them, and so, he asks Bloom to be nice to them. Sky is seated between Bloom and Diaspro. Diaspro inconspicuously tries to outdo Bloom by noting that it is strange for a princess to work as a waitress. Sky defends Bloom, as she is different from other princesses. Diaspro agrees, then points out that it was rather unprincess-like of her to join Sky in the battle against the rebels. The two reminisces of their tough times in the war but Bloom is becoming increasingly snappy and drags Sky to dance with her. Sky politely excuses himself from the group but Bloom angrily reminds him that it was not necessary. Sky disagrees and it was only natural of him to them courtesy since they risked their lives to help him. The two get into an argument about the war, Diaspro, how Bloom was far away, and the party. The party of which Sky now confesses that it is completely stupid. Bloom then deduces that it was Sky who let Diaspro know. Sky slightly affirms he may have, accidentally letting it slip when she called him last week. Bloom having enough, tells Sky to go back to Diaspro and leaves the party in tears. Stella notices and tries to find out what happened. Brandon asks Sky what happened and Sky complains that he wished he had never come to the party. Stella tries to reason with Bloom but the latter snaps at her. So, she ends up venting to Brandon that this was Diaspro's fault and Sky truly had eyes on her instead of Bloom. Brandon defends Sky as he knows it is not true. Then the two of them start an argument as well; pretty much arguing about the same things Bloom and Sky were arguing about. The day ends with frustration and everyone returns to their dorms. This terrible mood in turn has everyone snapping at each other, except for Musa and Roxy. Aisha decides to call it a night, and Roxy says goodnight as well while still worried about Bloom. In Flora and Bloom's dorm, the two of them cannot sleep, with Bloom crying about the day in her bed. Flora comes to check up on her, and explains that Bloom was being irrational, putting high expectations on both Sky and Brandon, especially since they had just returned from a tramatic experience that have very well, almost cost their lives. They just wanted to have peace and quiet, spending time with the people they love but then Stella and Bloom thrusted them into a high intensity activity. And so, Sky turned to Diaspro who understood what he had gone through. Bloom finally realizes how foolish she was acting. Flora then decides to make some tea to help both of them sleep. They step into their living room when Musa and Tecna joins them. Tecna asks if Bloom has figured out her situation at which Bloom tells her she has. Then it was Musa's turn, her worries were about Lukas, she is unsure why she feels so nervous around him. So, Bloom tells her that it is because she likes him. Tecna reasons that Musa is just worried about something bad happening again since her break up with Riven. Stella is then caught standing there and was worried they were all angry at her. But they all embraced each other and got over their problems. The next morning, Bloom invites Sky to the White Horse and apologizes to him. They make up and spend the day together. Brandon and Stella make up as well. Musa then calls up Lukas, and makes her move to ask him to join her at a concert. The memories of her relation with Riven, passing her. Spells Used None. Mistakes *When Riven appears in the window, he is facing the exact same way Musa is heading but he then flips around and walks the opposite direction. Debuts *Kmer *Ulkar *Lukas *Disco Dance Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Brandon **Sky **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Spencer *Royalty **Diaspro **Erendor (mentioned) *Alfea Staff **DuFour *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta *Eraklyon's Army **Kmer **Ulkar *Humans **Lukas Viker Trivia *This is the only instance in which Diaspro appears without any ulterior motives to steal Sky away, and is unfairly antagonized just by being there. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Adventure